Makie Otono-Tachibana
Summary Makie Otono-Tachibana (Jpn. 乙橘槇絵 - Otonotachibana Makie) is an on-off member of the Itto-ryu in Blade of the Immortal. Master swordswoman, in love with Anotsu, and the most skilled fighter in the manga, she is said to be Anotsu's match and saved his life with her deadly abilities when they were children. Born into a samurai family, Makie and her mother Fuki (乙橘吹 Otono-Tachibana Fuki?) were disowned and cast away from the family by her father, Harukawa (春川義明 Harukawa Yoshiaki?). When Makie's older brother committed seppuku after Makie was revealed to have inherited the family's famed talent and he was unable to defeat her in combat. She initially chooses the path of the sword to avenge her mother's disgrace. Makie ended up becoming a geisha after Anotsu bought her freedom because she neither had the nerve to become a prostitute, like her mother nor commit to becoming a swordfighter, lacking the nerve to kill when her concentration in battle is broken. She defeats but does not kill Manji, apparently turning her back on Anotsu. Later found living alone, having bound her hand in an attempt to disable her combat capability after her father's humiliating death. She reappears in Last Blood, having followed Anotsu since he left Shirakawa when she realized his body was weakening and killed nearly all men under Iriya who were pursuing Anotsu. After Iriya's death, she goes with Anotsu and Magatsu. She is later stricken with the same lung sickness her father died from while quietly residing with Anotsu and acting as his bodyguard. When he departs from Edo during Habaki's last effort to destroy the Itto-ryu, Anotsu leaves her behind to spare her from fighting again. However, she pursues him in spite of how her sickness is advancing until she encounters Habaki and the Rokki-dan, after which she is reunited with Anotsu and Manji and fights alongside them. As said by Anotsu, she is the only one that can beat him other than Manji, and even Habaki immediately recognizes and fears her skill. Her weapon, a double-bladed three-section-staff, is named Haru-no-Okina (Old Man of Spring). She conceals her hardware in a hollowed-out shamisen, a mandolin-like instrument. She first appears in Dreamsong Part 1. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Makie Otono-Tachibana Origin: Blade of the Immortal Age: Unknown, appears to be in her 20s-30s Gender: Female Classification: Human, Former Prostitute, Member of the Ittō-ryū Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Expert Swordswoman, Pseudo-precognition (Can predict her opponent's actions based on her quick analysis) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Anotsu stated that Makie is the strongest member in the Itto-ryu and also said that no matter how long he trained, he would never reach her level. Habaki was frightened when he was about to fight Makie, even though some formidable friends had accompanied him. Maki toppled Manji as well) Speed: Supersonic (Far superior to Meguro) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Very high. Makie suffers from an illness, and it affects her endurance. However, she's still fully capable of fighting the likes of Manji, and she's fully capable of slaughtering small waves of shogunate soldiers in an instant as well as fighters sent by Habaki. She was also able to continue going after taking a barrage of bullets to the back. Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Her Haru-no-Okina, which is a chain-like spear. Intelligence: Combat Genius. Maki's ingenuity is unmatched in battle; she could easily read her opponents and efficiently change the situation in her favor. Weaknesses: Suffers from an illness that affects stamina, but it can be subdued for a while by using medicine. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Blade of the Immortal Category:Humans Category:Spear Users Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9